Many bodily injuries in mid-to-severe accidents are caused by a sudden change in speed or direction. While drivers may attempt to perform evasive actions to avoid such accidents, such evasive actions are generally performed by impulse, and thus do not always mitigate the sudden change in speed or direction well. In fact, such evasive actions sometimes result in more severe accidents than would occur if no action was taken. Human drivers simply do not have enough time to react, or the visual or mental capacity to determine the best course of action to take in time critical scenarios for accident mitigation.